


Diluc's New Beginning

by Foxyetta



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Warcraft III, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Diluc is reincarnated, He's so adorable, I will protect him forever, Kael'thas and Vashj being good guardians, Little Child Diluc, Maiev mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxyetta/pseuds/Foxyetta
Summary: During Kael'thas' mission to repair the arcane observatories, Both him and Vashj find a surprise waiting for them.
Series: Reincarnation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067555
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not know why I wrote this crossover. I thought about reincarnating Diluc somewhere and this happened to be it. With Kael'thas being a phoenix dad, it just sort of clicked. If you are not familiar with Warcraft III Frozen Throne, I suggest looking at the story of it and the characters in it to give you an idea of what is going on. If you are not familiar with Genshin Impact, you could do the same for that web manga/game.

Grand Marshal Garithos looks at the Blood Elves before him in distaste. He has commanded them to repair arcane observatories while his main army goes to the front lines. Kael’thas, the prince of the Blood Elves, does not like this at all. He thinks this mission is a death wish for his people. If they do not have any reinforcements for their efforts, they will surely perish. Kael’thas knows that is what Grand Marshal Garithos is counting on. 

Grand Marshal Garithos and his army leave the blood elves to themselves as they head for the front line. Kael’thas glares at their backs and mutters ‘those insufferable humans’ to himself. He turns to his people and he tells them what they must do. His people also know this is a death wish, but they are going down fighting. 

The first arcane observatory has finished being repaired by Kael’thas’ men. They now head to the goblin shipyard to try to get across the lake to the next arcane observatory. However, to their dismay, there are no sailable ships thanks to the ghouls attacking the shipyard. Kael’thas and his people deal with them quickly, but now they have no way of getting across the lake.

“Damn!” Kael’thas sneers as he looks at the state of the shipyard. That is when he notices ships coming his way with Naga aboard.

“We have come to help you in your mission Prince of the Blood Elves” one of the Naga greets.

“The Naga….you are with Illidan Stormrage” Kael’thas observes. The other Blood Elves hold their guard up as the Naga approaches them. 

“I am called Lady Vashj. We have been observing you and your people Prince Kael’thas. We bring these boats and our people to help you in your mission for the arcane observatories. Will you accept our offer?” Lady Vashj explains. Kael’thas starts to think about this proposition. They need to get across the lake to the second arcane observatory in order to fulfill Garithos’ mission. As much as he despises the man and the humans that follow him, he needs to keep his people alive. The Naga’s offer fulfills the reinforcements they need in order to complete this mission safely after all. 

“Very well. We humbly accept your assistance Lady Vashj” Kael’thas answers with a polite bow. Vashj bows in return and smiles at the Blood Elf Prince.

“As you wish” smiles Vashj. The Blood Elves board the ships and head across the lake.

Kael’thas and his forces are on their way to the second arcane observatory. That is when they heard a child screaming to the west. Kael’thas and Vashj look at each other, then commands their forces to follow the child’s screams. The child screams for help as they get closer to the voice. What they saw made Vashj spring into action.

Vashj shoots an arrow at the undead vanquisher that is about to strike the human child with its axe. The arrow hits the vanquisher’s head and it falls to the ground. Vashj rushes to the child first with Kael’thas close behind her. When they got to the child, he looked at them with fear in his eyes. His flaming red hair and ruby eyes were a sight to behold as the six year old boy sits on the ground in fear. He starts crying and places his dirty fists on his dirty face as he tries to rub the tears away. Kael’thas kneels down to the child and smiles.

“It is alright little one. You are safe now” Kael’thas smiles.

“That is right. The one chasing you is gone. You have nothing to fear from us” Vashj smiles down to the child. The child looks at them and sees their smiles. Their smiles are very reassuring to the child and he starts to get up from the ground. The Blood Elf Prince and the Naga warrior continue smiling as the child does this. 

“What is your name little one?” Kael’thas asks as the child begins to calm down. 

“Diluc” the child answers. Kael’thas stands up and holds his hand out to Diluc.

“Come with us. We’ll find you someplace safe from these monsters” Kael'thas offers while still smiling down to Diluc. Diluc looks at Kael’thas’ hand then looks at Vashj. He looks back at the Blood Elf prince and takes his hand with both of his. Diluc’s eyes are still fearful, but he seems to trust the ones who saved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be. Oh well, it's Kael'thas being a good phoenix dad.

The Blood Elves and Naga have taken care of all the arcane observatories Garithos commanded. Rommath volunteered to keep Diluc safe and promised not to engage with the enemy unless it was absolutely necessary. That gave Kael’thas and Vashj peace of mind as they continued.

Now that the mission is complete, they arrive back to where they started. However, Garithos’ army is returning to camp. Kael’thas looks at Vashj in fear for their safety.

“You must go! You shall not take the fall with us!” Kael’thas commands. Vashj is hesitant to leave the Blood Elves to their fate, but there is no choice. The Naga flee to the lake and swim out of sight. As the army approaches, Diluc clutches Kael’thas’ robes and he gives the child a reassuring smile. 

“It will be alright child. You are human, they will not hurt you” Kael’thas smiles. Kael’thas looks back up at the approaching army and his expression hardens. They arrive and Garithos looks at the Blood Elves in disdain. He then sees Diluc and snarls. Diluc hides more in Kael’thas’ side in fear. Garithos looks at Kael’thas and sneers.

“I see you have sided with the Naga Blood Elf prince. You and your people are under arrest for treason” Garithos sneers.

“Let only me take the fall. I am the one who decided to accept the Naga’s help” Kael’thas explains. Garithos grins evilly at the prince.

“I am taking all of you for execution” grins Garithos. The human army begins to swarm the Blood Elves. That is when Diluc was taken from Kael’thas’ side. Diluc screams as his arm is gripped roughly and he begins to cry. Garithos looks at the child in disgust.

“Bring the child in for execution as well” Garithos sneers. Kael’thas’ eyes widen as he hears this. 

“Not the child! He has nothing to do with this!” Kael’thas shouts in horror. Garithos sneers at Kael’thas and spits towards him. 

“This child is one of you isn’t he? He will be treated as such” Garithos laughs at the Blood Elf prince. Diluc continues to scream and cry in protest and in pain from the tight grip on his arm and Garithos sighs. “Oh silence the brat won’t you?” Garithos sighs at the soldier. The soldier nods and proceeds to hit Diluc’s head and knock him unconscious. Kael’thas wallows in sorrow as they are taken away. 

Kael’thas is in his cell in the Dalaran’s stockade in magical chains. He can’t use any of his magic no matter how much he wants to kill the guards to escape. He also needs to save the child Garithos is planning to execute. Kael’thas tries to think of a plan, but nothing he thinks of will work. Without his magic and sword he is useless in battle. 

That is when he heard a scream come from one of the guards. He looks at the guard and there is an arrow penetrating his chest. The last guard is shot with another arrow and he falls to the ground as well. There are movements in the sewer water in the stockade and Kael’thas can’t believe his eyes. Lady Vashj and the other Naga have come to his aid. 

Vashj destroys the magical seal on the prison bars and enters Kael’thas’ cell. The chains are similarly disposed of and they walk out of the cell. 

“Thank you for this timely rescue Lady Vashj” Kael’thas greets. “We need to get my people and Diluc out of here before they get executed” Kael’thas explains as he rubs his sore wrists. 

“Agreed. Then we will take you to the Outlands to find Lord Illidan. You will all be safe from these disgusting humans there” Vashj agrees, snarling at the fact the humans would do this to innocents and a child. Kael’thas nods and they start to release the prince’s people. 

Diluc screams as a guard yells at him. Diluc is in magical chains to guarantee he can’t escape. The guard snarls at him and spits on him.

“You are just like the rest of those elves! Treasonous bastard!” the guard yells at the boy. The guard kicks Diluc’s stomach and the boy gasps and coughs. The guard has an evil grin on his face as he kicks the child again. Diluc cries out and coughs in pain. This is when Diluc begins to cry. There are footsteps running behind the guard and he looks behind him in confusion. 

That is when fire starts to consume his face. The guard screams in fear and agony as the flames melt his face and head armor. The head armor begins to fuse with his melted face and he falls dead on the ground. Diluc is still crying as Kael’thas hurries to the child. He breaks the chains with his magic and picks Diluc up. Kael’thas holds Diluc in his arms as the child continues to cry.

“It is alright Diluc. You are safe” Kael’thas whispers to the child. Diluc starts to calm down as he sees the Blood Elf prince. He then sees Vashj slithering towards them and sighs tiredly. Diluc rests his head against Kael’thas’ shoulder and feels safe in his arms. Kael’thas looks at Vashj.

“We need to release the rest of my people. You are taking us to the Outlands through a portal I assume?” says Kael’thas. Vashj nods and they head off to release the rest of the Blood Elves. 

It was a hard journey to get to the Hellfire Peninsula in Outlands. Garithos prepared his whole army and many explosives to destroy the portal. Thanks to both the Blood Elves and Nagas efforts, they were able to get everyone through the portal and escape from Garithos’ grasp.

Everyone looks around at the red desert they are in. However, to the Naga’s dismay, Illidan is not in sight. 

“We will have to travel a long way to find Lord Illidan. He was captured by the Night Elves” Vashj observes.

“I remember Maiev entered the portal here along with Illidan” Kael’thas muses. Diluc looks at the Blood Elf prince in confusion and Kael’thas laughs seeing this. “That was before we found you little one” Kael’thas laughs. Diluc pouts at being laughed at and crosses his arms. Vashj sees this and laughs as well.

“Come, let us go and find Lord Illidan” Vashj states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying, Garithos is a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

When they find Illidan, everyone sees he is in a cage being pulled by the Night Elf Wardens. There seems to be a magical seal on the entrance to the cage that would need their full concentration to break. That means they have to take the whole cage and take it to a safe place away from the Night Elves.

“We would need a strong attack force in order to make this work. But where can we take the cage?” Kael’thas examines, trying to think of a solution. Diluc looks around the area and finds a hill that leads to a hidden base. Diluc points at it and Kael’thas and Vashj see this. Vashj smiles at the observation.

“That should be suitable for our purposes” Vashj smiles as she looks at the abandoned base. Kael’thas smiles and nods in agreement.

“We will need some of our forces to wait for us there to claim the base. The rest will be attacking the Night Elves and escorting the cage” Kael’thas explains. Vashj makes a sound of agreement. “Diluc you will go to the base and wait for us there alright?” Kael’thas states, looking at Diluc. Diluc looks sheepish, but agrees.

The attack on the Night Elves was successful. The Night Elves had their guard down and the Blood Elves and Naga were able to surprise them. Warden Maiev fled after most of her forces were taken down. The cage is currently in their new base and Kael’thas and Vashj are trying to break the magical seal on the door. Diluc watches this with interest as he sits down on a rock behind them. The two mages finally break the seal and sighed in both exhaustion and relief. 

It seems Illidan is still weak and is unconscious. Vashj looks at Kael’thas and smiles in relief.

“We should all get some rest. The spell is broken and Lord Illidan should be awake soon” Vashj smiles, exhausted. Kael’thas sighs in agreement and he goes to pick up Diluc in his arms. Diluc rests his head on Kael’thas’ shoulders again and relaxes.

“It seems we’ve run Diluc ragged” Kael’thas observes with fondness for the child. 

“He seems to trust you, young prince” Vashj smiles. Kael’thas continues to look at the dozing child in his arms and smiles.

Illidan looks over the land as Vashj, Kael’thas, and Diluc stand behind him. Diluc is very curious about Illidan and looks at him from behind Kael’thas. He may be curious, but he is still a little scared. 

“Thank you for the rescue Lady Vashj. I would prefer to stay free and not in that cell for another 10,000 years” says Illidan as he turns to look at Vashj. Vashj bows and gestures to the Blood Elves.

“You have them to thank Lord Illidan. Without them, my Naga would not have been able to rescue you” Vashj explains while bowing to Illidan. Illidan looks at the Blood Elves in confusion, but then notices Kael’thas.

“You look familiar young elf” Illidan queries.

“They call themselves the Blood Elves my lord. They are descendants of the Highborne that participated in the war with us. The one you find familiar is Prince Kael’thas. These elves need your help with an important matter” Vashj explains. Illidan nods to Kael’thas to explain his predicament. 

“My people are addicted to magic including myself. Ever since our homeland was destroyed, we have been ravaged by this addiction and we may perish because of this. Is there a way to free ourselves from this?” Kael’thas explains solemnly. Diluc looks at the prince with sadness as he hears this.

“There is no way to be rid of your affliction, but there is a way to stabilize it. I can give you and your people all the magic you need to stay alive. I promise you that” Illidan answers with conviction.

“Thank you” Kael’thas sighs in relief. Diluc grips Kael’thas’ robes tighter and that catches the prince’s attention. This also catches Illidan’s attention as he notices the child.

“Who is the child? It seems he’s been through much” Illidan observes, curious. Diluc hides more behind Kael’thas as he’s being noticed by the demon hunter. Kael’thas smiles at Diluc and kneels down to him. Diluc looks at Illidan nervously as Kael’thas begins to introduce him. 

“This little one actually found a safe place for you to rest and recover. His name is Diluc and we found him being attacked by the undead while we were still on Azeroth” Kael’thas answers. Illidan bows to Diluc and the child gasps in shock at this.

“Thank you for finding this location young Diluc. I am in your debt” Illidan smiles down to the child. Diluc sputters at being thanked by the demon hunter.

“Y-Y-You’re welcome” Diluc stutters with a smile. Kael’thas then pats Diluc’s head and the boy sputters more with this action. Kael’thas smiles then stands up to look at Illidan. 

“We shall join you and ensure the safety of my people Master Illidan” Kael’thas bows.

“Then you shall be my captain. You shall help command my forces to defeat our foes” Illidan answers. Kael’thas bows again and Diluc copies him.

“Of course Master Illidan” Kael’thas states. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to go more into this AU story I've created. I had fun writing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Child Diluc is so adorable! I should write him more often.  
> Twitter: Foxyetta or @Foxyetta2


End file.
